We party like rockstars!
by ieatwunderbars
Summary: Percabeth ends up getting naughty during and after a Camp Half-blood party. One-shot. Review please!


Annabeth fluttered her eyes open when she realized a hand stroking her hair. She blinked and looked up to see Percy gazing at her. He was cradling her in his arms and rocking her back and forth. He smiled his lopsided smile as if to say, "Good morning, sunshine!"

He scooped her up and kissed her. He always managed to make her feel weak in the knees with every kiss and every touch. She remembered why she woke up in his bed. They were at a Camp Half-Blood send away party last night.

For a demigod party, it was pretty wild. Considering that there was booze and a decent DJ who didn't play Greek runes, the party was worth it.

Annabeth wore her blue cocktail dress and let her hair down while her pumps made her legs look extra long and sexy. Percy just wore his usual I-don't-really-care-but-I-think-I-could-make-this-work type of party clothes and in the end, he did make it work. Maybe it was the lights or the somewhat excessive amount of booze in her body, Annabeth found herself in the middle of the dance floor slowly getting closer and closer to Percy with every beat of the music.

She told herself to stop thinking, let the music flow. The music was too contagious to resist. She felt good. Seeing Percy, her boyfriend, enjoying himself, she decided to do what she and the other girls from the Aphrodite cabin were discussing the other day. She slowly placed her hands on Percy's waist.

Percy looked at her and laughed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh, no, you don't." Annabeth teased. She started to sway her hips and get lower and lower on Percy. Percy seemed stunned but he kept his rhythm. She put her arms around his neck and they both became one in the dance floor.

Someone brought them drinks and their energy seemed to renew itself. He led her to one of the couches and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her cheek, then her lips. She slowly parted his lips with her tongue, grabbing his hair. He clung tighter to her waist and put her on top of his lap. Hopefully, his lower male anatomy won't mess up their moment.

Clarisse and the other campers cheered for them. "Way to go, Percy!" one of the Stoll brothers shouted. The men were giving each other high-fives while the girls smiled and laughed. Who knew Annabeth and Percy would make such a good couple?

Percy let go of Annabeth so that he could have fun with the guys when he slipped on some spilled beer and landed on the floor. Plonk!

"Percy! Oh, gods! You're so clumsy, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth rushed to Percy and sat between his belly and legs. Even though he was slightly unconscious, Percy felt all his blood rushing to the part where Annabeth was sitting. Her dress rode up her thighs and he could see her tanned and toned legs. For some reason, Annabeth stopped fussing over his bump and laughed. She leaned closer, pressing harder on where she was sitting and whispered to his ear, "You naughty boy. Come on, let's get out of here."

That was one of her most brilliant suggestions for the night. Since his crotch was still in an embarrassing length, he scooped up Annabeth in a way that she was facing him and also covering it and waved good-bye and good night to his fellow campers.

Once they were out of the hall, he started kissing Annabeth hungrily. She slid her hands down his shirt and was pressing herself closer to him. "Gods, Percy, walk faster." They both laughed since they were both itching to get out of their clothes.

Percy managed to get to the Poseidon cabin and was rummaging with the lock while Annabeth was busy removing his shirt. He was inching his fingers under her underwear when he successfully managed to open the door. "Annabeth, you make my hormones go on fire."

She smiled, stroked his cheek and said, "You haven't seen anything yet."

And they both made love as lovers do.

"You look good in my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt." Percy was scanning her legs.

"You think so? Maybe it's because I'm not wearing anything under your shirt." She flashed this teasing smiled and put her hands under his shirt. "You should try to cut your training time short and spend the rest training in bed with me."

He bunched his eyebrows together as if in thought. "Hmm… I'm not sure the offer is good enough."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. I bet you don't have a better offer."

He put her on top of his dresser. "I guess I don't." She wrapped her legs around his back. "Now, what are the terms of this agreement?"

She took of her shirt revealing her naked body. She unwrapped her legs and put them on the dresser, opening them wide for Percy to see her sex.

His fingers traced the outlines of her breasts, her nipples, the tickled the skin on her stomach before making their way into her opening.

"Let me show you." He scooped her up and landed her back on the bed.


End file.
